1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrow device comprising a frangible reservoir for the dispensing of lubricants and/or tracking material, and an arrow comprising a lubricant or tracking material.
2. Background
Archers, and particularly bow hunters, take steps to ensure that their arrows are configured properly for the type of bow and energy imparted to the arrow when shot. The type and weight of the arrowhead are variables a bow hunter considers before going out on a hunt. A bow hunter wants to have effective penetration of the arrow into the game, and the speed and energy of the arrow play an important role. An arrow may not effectively penetrate an animal in some cases and leave the animal wounded, sometimes critically. Animals will run off after being hit and may run for miles before collapsing, leaving the hunter with the difficult challenge of tracking and finding the animal. It is desirable to have deeper penetration of an arrow into an animal, thereby increasing the likelihood of dropping the animal in close proximity to where it was struck by the arrow.
When an animal does not drop near the location that they are struck by an arrow, a hunter has to track the animal. Often times, a hunter is looking for drops of blood, but this can be sporadic and limited, with only one drop every couple of meters, or less. In addition, often times the ground, such as leaves and snow, make it even more difficult to track the animal. As many animals are more active early in the morning or in the evening, tracking a wounded animal can often be required in dark or low light conditions; making it even more difficult to find the scarce drop of blood. An implement that improves or provides a more discernible trail for wounded animal tracking would be very useful to hunters.